The invention relates to a high density connector, comprising a housing of insulating material and a plurality of signal and ground contacts regularly arranged in rows and columns within said housing, each of said contacts having first and second ends and an intermediate section, said first ends each including a connection section, wherein said housing is provided with a front will having a grid of entrance openings leading to said connection sections.
EP-A-0 446 980 discloses a connector of this type. In this known connector the signal contacts are mounted in a dielectric insert surrounded by an outer conductor. Although the impedance of the signal contacts can be determined in this manner, manufacturing the connector is relatively complicated. Further, increasing the density of the contacts would significantly increase the complexity of the connector.
The invention aims to provide a connector of the above-mentioned type wherein the impedance of the contacts can be improved in a simple manner.
According to the invention, the connector is characterized in that said housing is provided with an air chamber, all contacts extending along a part of their length through said air chamber.